


Doin' It In Space (Touch My Zero G Bobbies, Fareeha)

by designateddriver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, filthy smut, rainbow sweatband kink, zero g sexcapade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/designateddriver/pseuds/designateddriver
Summary: “Let’s do the SEx,” Angela moaned, suddenly floating onto the ceiling. “Oops,” she said. “Zero gravity.”





	Doin' It In Space (Touch My Zero G Bobbies, Fareeha)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madame_Kiksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/gifts), [TheSoundOfThunderstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/gifts), [app_jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/app_jelly/gifts), [Pharmercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/gifts).



Angela stared into Fareeha’s deep, dark, brown orbs. They were the colour of bark. Angela liked bark.

“Fuck me, Angela,” Fareeha said suddenly. They were on the moon. “I want nothing more than to drown in your sea-like orbs. If scuba divers find my skeleton on the ocean floor in 10,000 years, it will be worth it, because of your beuaitufl ass orbs.”

Fareeha ripped off her shirt, throwing its tattered remains on the floor of the spaceship. Angela couldn’t believe her sexy orbs. Fareeha’s chest was not encased in any kind of titty cage. Angela cupped Fareeha’s tiddies, stilling them from breasting bobbily like in an anime. 

“Let’s do the SEx,” Angela moaned, suddenly floating onto the ceiling. “Oops,” she said. “Zero gravity.”

Fareeha floated up there with her, her bobbies jiggling with the force of her movements. “It’s no problem, sexy”

Angayla ripped off her orange turtleneck. Her black bra floated in the air beside her. 

“Your bobbies are killer,” Fareeha moaned. 

“I know,” Angela said. Fareeha kneeded them like she was a baker and Angela was dough.

“I DOUGH not think I have seen better breasties” Fareeha said. 

“Gott, your puns give me the wetties, pharaoh” 

“I SEA how wet you are” fareeha replied

Angela moaned loudly. “oh. Keep going.”

“If you’re bread I’m a toaster cause I want you inside me”

Angela was practically coming already. But then the zero gravity force pulled her away from her sexy brown-orbed girlfriend.

“Your so pharahway,” fareeha sobbed. “Come closah”

They swam in the air to finally reach each other again. The tall sexurity chef ripped off the rainbow sweatband she’d been wearing the whole time. i just didn't mention it earler.

Angela gulped down some spit. “Tie my wrists together with your rainbow sweatband,” she moaned.

“Kinkay,” Fareeha moaned. She did it. 

After that, Fareeha ran her hands down Angela’s soft but firm belly. Somehow it was both. Angela quivered. “Fabeefa,” she said, mumbling now, “I want you lower”

“Yes, hamgela”

Fareeha unzipped Angela’s practical work trousers, revealing pantenes underneath. Fareeha’s hand entered the chartreuse pantenes and rubbed against Angela’s critter-us. 

“Strip me” Angela shouted.

Fareeha took off Angela’s pantenes and her digits entered Angela’s slick secretz cave. “I’m going in” she said. fareeha’s own vagino quivered

When Angela came she screamed “Ich orgasmus auf deutsch”

Then she floated over to fareeha and began to lick her special flower place.

“Rain your justice on me, Fareeha,” Angela gasped, her face wet with juicies. 

“Understood” fareeha squirted on nagela’s nosb. “Justice from the skies.” Then she came, her muscles twitching with a pleasant pleasure

the swisswomens continued to lick her, but fareeha panted. her critter-us was too sensitive now. “Stop, Angela.my ultimate is still charging,” she said.

Angela stopped, wiping her face with the sweatband on her wrist. “understood.”

After that, they floated together on the moon and Fareeha drowned in Angela’s blue orbies. Litterly. But it was okay because Angla was a doctor and could resuscitate her

The End


End file.
